(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that have been most widely used, includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display panels, and displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The two display panels constituting the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposite display panel. On the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode, etc. connected to the thin film transistor are formed. On the opposite display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. may be formed. According to a situation, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, a conventional liquid crystal display needs two substrates and includes respective elements formed on the two substrates, and thus problems arise in that the display device is heavy and thick and has high manufacturing costs and long manufacturing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.